wild_n_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Darren Brand
Darren Brand, also known as (Big Baby) is a American comedian, writer, producer, actor, and host best known for being a member of the comedy group "The Freestyle Funny Comedy Show" along with his fellow cast members, Chico Bean and B-Daht. He was one of the recurring cast members from Season 7 until Season 12, but returned to the show in Season 15 of the improv comedy show Wild 'N Out on MTV and MTV2. Career Being the third member of FFCS to become a cast member on the show, Darren Brand's old school comedy takes his audience back to the "best time of their lives". When he is not with FFCS, he can be found hosting collegiate events like The Annual Homecoming Step Show, which gets over 15,000 attendees. Besides him being a cast member of WNO, he has also made numerous appearances in Season 3 of another MTV show, Joking Off but the episodes he filmed did not air on television due to the show’s cancellation. Brand also hosted the nomination special for the 2017 BET Awards and appeared in a special revealing the nominations a year later. Brand was also a writer for the first episode of the revival of TRL on MTV. Brand currently co-hosts a web series with former cast member Tim DeLaGhetto titled Basic to Bougie which is available on MTV's YouTube channel and later on the Wild 'N Out YouTube channel since it's second season. In November 2018, he announced on his Instagram that Season 12 would be his last season on the show. He also began starring in his own web-series "Customer Service". In 2019, Brand was the live announcer for the 2019 BET Social Awards. In November 2019, Brand began starring on the MTV internet series Animal Style with his former Wild 'N Out cast member and Basic to Bougie co-star Tim DeLaGhetto. Brand returned to the show in Season 15 of Wild 'N Out. Trivia *He has appeared in 7 episodes in Season 7, 10 episodes in Season 8, 7 episodes in Season 9, every episode in Season 10, 13 episodes in Season 11 and 15 episodes in Season 12. *His birth sign is Capricorn. *He used to be a manager at a Walgreens before starting his comedy career. *He is the third FFCS member to become a cast member on the show. *He was recommended by Emmanuel and Chico, which got him an audition for the show. *He is one of the two cast members from North Carolina, the other being Chico Bean. *He was referred to Darren "Big Baby" Brand in the opening credits in Season 11. *He revealed in a interview that even though he was accepted to the cast, he wasn't promised any episodes and only rehearsals. *He filmed a 30 minute stand-up comedy special in Wild 'N Out Presents in Season 7. *He and former cast member, Burpie attended college together. *He appeared in one episode of the special series, Wild 'N On Tour. *He and fellow cast member Justina Valentine appeared in a commercial for McDonald's to promote their new "Fresh Beef Quarter Pounder" sandwich. *He also owns a travel company. *He returned to the show in Season 15. Gallery X jJ 8zZ-1-.jpg Mgid uma image mtv-8-.jpg Darren_Brand720x1280_-389998807.jpg WNO_Sprite_PushingTheEnvelope-3.jpg Darren.jpg DarrenBand.png DarrenS9.jpeg Darren2.jpg DarrenS10.jpeg Screenshot (64).png Screenshot (289).png Screenshot (65).png Screenshot (4).png Screenshot (6).png Screenshot (8).png Screenshot (113).png Screenshot (112).png Screenshot (111).png Screenshot (290).png Screenshot (291).png Screenshot (411).png Category:Cast members